


Between My Legs

by lunam_et_solem



Category: One man guy
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, First Time, High School, Home Alone, M/M, No parents, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunam_et_solem/pseuds/lunam_et_solem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I want the scene to go between Ethan and Alex before his parents interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between My Legs

**Author's Note:**

> The book is amazing and I highly recommend it if you haven't already read it. This is what I really wanted to happen in the book. This scene takes place in chapter 17, page 197-201. After that is my own adaptation of the characters and story. I didn't find any fan fiction on this book, so I guess this is the first one. Enjoy.

Ethan and Alex sat on Alex's bed, limbs entangled.  
"Your room is so neat," Ethan said, somewhere between admiration and disgust.  
"We clean every Sunday after church."  
"And did your parents choose this puke green for the walls?"  
"It's'moss green', and my mother says it's calming," Alek said, nodding.  
"Our next project should be this room. We should make it over the way we did you,"Ethan said.  
"One thing at a time," Alek responded. He wondered how his parents were going to react to his new hair and clothes when they came home tomorrow. "What do you want to do tonight?"  
"We could watch TV, I guess," Ethan said.  
"Okay, let's see what's on."  
"We have one more NYC trip planned."   
"Ethan, my family gets back tomorrow! We don't have time to get into the city before then."  
"But you said they weren't coming back til late, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So leave the rest to me. Just meet me at the station in time for the 10:17 and we'll be back by dinner. Or better yet, I might just spend the night and we head out together tomorrow."  
"You can be very persuasive, Ethan."  
"Tomorrow is a surprise, so don't even think about asking what we're gonna do, okay?"  
Thousands of possibilities spun in Alek's mind like a slot machine. "I don't know what I'm going to do when my parents get back. The idea of not being able to get into New York whenever I want and being stranded in the suburbs again is so depressing."  
"You really think the suburbs suck?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you think that's a bad thing?"  
"Well, how can it be good?"  
"Let me show you."  
Ethan slid out from behind Alek. He plugged his phone into Alek's speakers, and a Rufus sang stated pumping out:" You can go out, dancing..."  
" ' Between My Legs' ,right? Alek asked.  
"Righter than you could guess," Ethan responded. He turned the volume up, until Alek could feel the bass pulsing in his bones. Ethan closed the door and dimmed the lights until the room was so dark, Alek could barely see him.  
"Ethan!"  
"Shhhh.." Ethan whipped off his shirt, then walked to Alek and put his finger on his lips. Alek kissed the finger lightly. Ethan reached out and put his other hand on Alek's knee. He leaned in, kissing Alek on the face, mouth, and neck, slowly making his way down his body. His hands climbed up the side of Alek's leg, until his fingers rested at the top of his pants. Then they slowly started fumbling with the button. Alek closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
Every inch that Ethan went down made Alek's heart thump a little harder. A few weeks ago, when Ethan had joked about this right before Becky walked in, Alek was more scared than anything else. He still felt scared, but now he felt like he might be ready, too.  
Ethan's hands had succeeded in freeing the button. Alek let Rufus's lyrics wash over him. The song had never made more sense to him. If the world were coming to an apocalyptic, cataclysmic end, this is exactly where he'd want to be: with Ethan.  
Alek opened his eyes and found Ethan's looking at him. He knew the questions being asked. Was he ready? Did he want Ethan to do this?  
He nodded his head to the silent questions being asked between them, and Ethan wasted no time pulling Alek's pants down. Alek kicked them the rest of the way off, and pulled Ethan on top of him, spreading his legs in the process.   
Alek moaned when Ethan's tounge began to explore his mouth. They battled for dominance for a bit, before Alek submitted to him. Ethan's hand snaked it's way up Alek's shirt, before making a hast to get it off of him.   
Before long, the two of them were in boxers and hesitate to take the next step.  
Ethan cleared his throat and Alek looked away in awkwardness. They really were going to do this. Ethan's eyes met once more, and this time Alek answered. "Yes."  
Ethan look less nervous to hear Alek speak before he reached down and removed the last article of clothing.  
Alek felt exposed and tried to close his legs, before Ethan stopped him.  
"You're beautiful," Ethan whispered, almost as if talking too loud would ruin the moment.  
Alek blushed at the complement, and slowly felt more comfortable being naked in front of him. He reached down, and started tugging on Ethan's boxers. Ethan smiled and got the message, removing them and laying back on top of Alek.  
They both moans in unison at the feeling of there bare skin touching one another. Ethan began to move a bit, just testing out the boundaries and teasing Alek. It soon become to much for them and Ethan quickly got up. Alek sat up extremely disappointed before he saw Ethan with a bottle of lube and a condom. Nervousness once again set in, but Alek knew he wanted this. He wanted Ethan.  
Ethan joined Alek on the bed and pushed him down, opening the lube. He put a generous amount on his fingers and slowly put them to Alek's entrance. Alek tensed as he felt to fingers brush against him, but tried to relax himself. Ethan pushed in his index finger slowly, letting Alek adjust. He worked it in and out for a moment, before adding a second finger. Alek hissed at the second one, so Ethan took it slower than the first. By the time the third finger was added, Alek didn't even notice. Ethan took that as a sign to move on, and curved his fingers ever so slightly. Trying to find his spot. When Alek moaned loudly and arched off the bed, Ethan smiled to himself knowing he'd done that before slowly removing his fingers. Alek whimpered at the sudden loss , before he noticed Ethan slipping on the condom. Ethan settled himself between Alek's legs, before slowly entering him.  
Alek groaned as Ethan slid inside. It was definitely different to his fingers, and Alek could get used to it. Ethan took a moment for Alek to adjust, before he began to move. They both groaned in unison, and soon where moving faster and faster.  
Alek loved every second of it. The feeling of Ethan inside him, Ethan pulling his hair, Ethan caressing his face and body. It was all Ethan.  
Alek soon felt his release coming. He tried to communicate this to Ethan, but came before he could utter anything other than Ethan's name. Ethan followed soon after, and they both fell into each other's arms.  
They laid like that for a while, before Alek spoke up. "That was amazing."  
"It sure was," Ethan replied, breathless. He pulled out of Alek, removed the condom throwing it away, before pulling Alek to him. Alek curled up in his arms, putting his head on Ethan's chest. They were perfectly content.  
"I love you," Alek whispered.  
Ethan smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I love you, too."   
Slowly they feel asleep to the sound of each other's breath, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It's my first time writing here so please bare with me, I'm still learning the lay out.


End file.
